iWanna Know More
by Irishhoney13
Summary: A total seddie story. what happens when the cast of iCarly plays truth or dare with the viewers? I know alot of stories are like this but i couldn't resits. oneshot


A/N: I am a major Seddie fan so I wrote this. By the way I was listening to the Jonas Brothers so it might be a little like some of their songs. Hope you like it!

I don't own iCarly!

Freddie sat down in his desk, opening his binder. He was getting out his homework when the familiar smell of cucumber and peaches filled his nose. He knew that smell too well. Sam was standing over him, with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Freddie asked, not as rude as usual.

"Hey Freddie," Sam said, so sickeningly sweet that he gagged a little.

"No!" Freddie said before she could ask.

"Puh-leeeeaaaaassssseeee!" she said giving him little puppy dog eyes.

"Hey! Only Carly can do that!"

"Why? You always let me copy your homework!"

"Not today," Freddie said smugly. Sam smacked the back of his head and walked over to her seat next to him. Suddenly, Carly ran up to them out of breath.

"Guys!" she said gasping for air, "I have-an-idea-for-iCarly!"

"Well, tell us!" Sam screeched leaning towards Carly.

"We play-truth or dare-with the viewers! Then they can-learn-more-about us!" Carly opened her arms in a 'what do you think?' sort of way.

"Brilliant!" Sam cried hugging Carly.

"Yeah, I like it," Freddie said.

"Great, when can you tell the viewers?" Cary said finally catching her breath.

"After the bell rings," Freddie looked at the clock, "Which is in a half an hour."

After Carly left, Science took forever. Especially with Sam breathing down Freddie's neck to look at his homework. Plus, Freddie was nervous about truth or dare. He didn't want to have to admit that he had a major crush on Sam. Plus she would be right there, what would she do if she found out? He was majorly scared.

SeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddie

"Wow! A lot of people are sending truths and dares!" Carly cried happily, looking at the website.

"Well, don't look we're going on in 5 ok," Freddie said taking away the laptop. Carly and Sam set up the chairs while Freddie set up the tripod, "Ok 2 minutes!" he called setting the laptop on the table. The girls pulled their hair back. Freddie thought Sam was cute with her hair in a ponytail, "We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2!"

"Hello people!" Carly shouted at the camera, "We have got an awesome show for you today!"

"That's right we're playing truth or dare with you!" Sam said pointing at the camera. Freddie smiled, "come on over Freddie and let's play!"

Freddie joined them on the other side. They all sat in their chairs. Freddie sat next to Sam, and read the first one, "This is a truth for Carly. Do you like the guy Jake who came on the show that one time?"

Carly smiled, "Um…," Sam rolled her eyes, everyone knew she did, "yeah I do." See?

"For Sam. Have-" his mouth became very dry, "Uh…have you ever had feelings for...uh..._me_?"

"Oh…uh…no," she said quietly. Freddie's eyes felt hot. _Don't cry on the webshow,_ he thought. He wouldn't look at her. Carly was looking at the two of them, completely confused. Sam was looking at her hands, and Freddie was starring at his shoes.

"Anyway…Uh the next one is for you Freddie. Do you like Sam?" Carly looked around the room uncomfortably.

"Yes!" Freddie almost screamed. Sam looked up in shock. Suddenly a bunch of pings came from the computer.

"They all say that Sam should like Freddie back," Carly said reading the screen. Freddie stood up. He took Sam's hands.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Somehting I should have done when I first met you," he said. Slowly, they leaned in. Their lips touched. Sam's lips tasted like her peach lip gloss. They were soft and sweet and he could feel her smiling. He laced his hands around her waist, and she held the back of his neck. They kissed deeply, and didn't stop even when they heard Carly saying fairwell to the viewers. It was amazing.

A/N: wow I hate it. It was too fast for a oneshot. Anywho tell me what you think. If I get good reviews, I'll write a better one. Later my gaters!

Mucho Love,

Irish Honey


End file.
